Warmth From You
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: When the dreadful cold threatens to take over Sonic, Amy brings her warmth to comfort him. But they realize that this cold is for keeping a beautiful secret to themselves. Sonic Amy, Oneshot. Read my profile for details!


Fanfiction is the property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Hello there, all fans of Sonic and Amy! Here we are now, the first of my purely Sonic and Amy romance fics. Most of these are going to be oneshots, and some will deal with the problems that 4Kids had with having Sonic and Amy fall in love during Sonic X. Go check out my profile for details on that. But for now, here's an original idea of mine! Enjoy!

Sonic and Amy

_Warmth From You_

Background: This oneshot takes place after the end of episode 8 of Sonic X, where Tails and Chris take Sonic into space to down Eggman's satellite capturing machine, and Sonic freezes but then gets thawed out after. This oneshot shows what happens after Sonic comes back down to earth.

Soon after Ella had done everything needed for the cold that Sonic had endured, the blue hedgehog was now sitting on the roof of Chris's house. He was looking up into the starlit sky, but unlike most nights, he wasn't laid back and relaxing. He was shivering. With his legs pulled up to his body, he thought to himself, _I'm so cold. I thought I would be fine after everything Ella did, but I still feel like I'm gonna freeze._

He quivered violently, his body unable to get warm, and he was soon becoming afraid of what would happen to him. But just then, he heard a voice say from the balcony below, "Sonic? Are you up there?"

Sonic leaned over the side of the roof and looked down at the balcony, and saw that Amy was standing there, her face filled with worry for the blue hedgehog.

Simply the sight of her was relieving to Sonic, but he still shook from the cold as he said, "Hi Amy. What are you doing?"

"I came out to see if you were doing alright now. You... You look like you're going to freeze Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, almost frightened at the sight of him quaking from his chills.

Sonic laughed a little, saying, "Yeah, I am pretty cold..."

"Don't you worry, Sonic! I'll go get you something nice and hot to eat! That'll warm you right up!" Amy told him brightly.

In her mind, Amy thought, _This is perfect! I can warm him up and he'll be so happy, he'll take me into his arms and-_

However, breaking her from her thoughts, Sonic suddenly asked, "Actually, Amy. If you don't mind, I was wondering if... You could come up and... Sit with me?"

Sonic wore a poor smile on his face, and his eyes pleaded her to come up on the roof. Amy looked up at Sonic for a moment in surprise, but of course, she wasn't about to let this opportunity go by.

"Yes, of course I will!" Amy exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog then came to the edge of the roof and jumped up near where Sonic was sitting, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling herself up onto the roof with him. Sonic watched Amy get up on the roof with him, his smile growing wider as Amy came up just for him. Already, he felt the cold fleeing from his body.

Sonic looked back into the sky as Amy climbed all the way up and sat next to Sonic. But it was just as she settled next to Sonic that she got an odd feeling.

_Wait, maybe he doesn't want me to hug him... I don't want to make him mad..._ Amy thought nervously, suddenly losing all her conviction. She sat there, anxious about whether she should get closer to him.

However, after a moment of sitting there without even touching Sonic, the blue hedgehog turned to Amy and said, wondering why she hadn't already done anything, "Well that doesn't feel like you're sitting with me."

His voice was wondering but soft, and Amy looked at Sonic. He was smiling, and his eyes were enough for her to hug him. But just to make sure, Sonic then lifted an arm towards Amy, beckoning her to cuddle up next to him.

Amy's eyes then grew with relief and joy, and she smiled warmly. She scooted herself over next to him and half-turned to Sonic, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. She was surprised that he wasn't actually so cold to the touch. On the contrary, he felt warm, and his fuzzy chest that she laid her head on made a smile tug at her face. It tugged harder as Sonic closed both of his arms around Amy and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head onto her soft quills and they held each other in a deep hug, the two of them now looking out into the starry sky.

Amy was so surprised about what had just happened, but sitting there with Sonic, the two of them locked in such a tender embrace, made her so happy, she almost felt as if her smile would remain forever.

Sonic also smiled as he felt Amy's warmth comfort him as caringly as Amy would when he would get hurt.

_She always wants me to feel better when I'm down. She's always caring for me. But I..._

Then, Sonic begins to say to Amy, his tone low and sad, "Amy, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asks, her smile now fading as she hears, what sounds like, pain in his voice.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to you. I know you've been caring for me so much. You've been so worried for me, and you always try to make me feel better," Sonic then began to say, the pain in his voice now real and rising.

Amy listened, touched that Sonic was saying these things to her, showing that he truly cared for her, too. Then, he shook again, but it wasn't from a chill. It was a shudder, as if he were...

_No... Sonic isn't- _Amy thinks quickly, looking up at Sonic. What she saw made her gasp softly: Sonic was crying.

Indeed, tears had built up in his eyes and were flowing down his face, as he sobbed again.

"Sonic?! Why... why are you crying?" Amy asks, about ready to cry herself seeing Sonic in so much pain.

"I've been such a jerk to you! You've been trying to help me, and I've ignored you! I don't deserve your help..." Sonic bitterly said, his tears streaming faster down his face.

Amy couldn't take it, and she told him soothingly, "Sonic, don't ever think you're a jerk! You're such a wonderful person! You saved our friends, and me, so many times. You're a great friend. I could never think you were a jerk!"

Sonic barely glanced at her, and then said, "I was still mean to you, Amy. I can't forgive myself for being so cold to you..."

Amy, so hurt by Sonic's pain, then began to cry herself at these words, and she took his hands and said, pleadingly, "Sonic, _I_ forgive you. I know deep in my heart you don't mean to be cold to me. I know you want to care for me and hold me close to you. That's why I-"

Amy, upon saying these last few words, suddenly stopped and turned away, a slight blush tinting her face. Her eyes, however, continued to weep, and Sonic turned now to her, hearing what she had almost said to him.

Then, it all made sense to Sonic, and he brought up a hand to Amy's face and gently held it, bringing her glistening emerald eyes to lock with his.

He said, his heart filling with the feeling he now wanted to express to the pink hedgehog next to him, "Amy, I now understand. I realize I wasn't cold from being frozen. It was because... I haven't told you yet what I feel for you..."

Amy then gazed at Sonic, held spellbound by his beautiful green eyes, and she said with bated breath, "Sonic..."

"And now I know... why you care for me so, and I can't let us feel cold any more..." Sonic said, pausing as he hugged Amy again, keeping their eyes looking into the others'. Amy's eyes flooded with more tears as his face held warmth and care that she knew was more than just for being friends.

And finally, after a long moment of gazing into each others' eyes, Sonic finally said, "Amy, I love you. I love you... so much..."

Amy's eyes grew wider as she held Sonic in her own arms, tears dropping down her face and mirroring her happiness, as she told her blue lover, her voice nearly failing her, "Oh Sonic, I love you too..."

Then, in their sweet, tender embrace, the two crying hedgehogs leaned forward, drawing slowly closer to each other, and finally, as their faces met, they pressed their lips together and began kissing, swelling in the warmth of the other. Sonic felt Amy and himself kissing, and all the coldness in his body dissolved instantly. He was so happy being with her, he couldn't think to end the kiss until they both felt as warm as he did.

Softly, Sonic's lips caressed Amy's, as the pink hedgehog felt her heart filling with love as she kissed the one person who she loved more than anyone or anything else.

They went on kissing for several moments, now warmed deeply, right through every part of their being. Finally, the two loving hedgehogs stopped and looked into the green eyes of the other, and they hugged close. Sonic held Amy firmly, as if he was keeping her from being taken away. Amy cried into Sonic's neck and shoulder, whispering to him, "I could never think the one I love so much is a jerk..."

Sonic closed his eyes, now streaming with fresh tears, and he whispered lovingly back to her, "Thank you, Amy. I will always treasure the warmth from you. I love you..."

"I love you too, Sonic," Amy replied in the midst of a sob, at which Sonic closed his arms around her tighter.

And their warmth would fill their hearts, and their love would be like a fire. Always alive. Always blazing. Always warm.


End file.
